Code 6
by Medusa-sensei
Summary: [Under Revision] Having escaped a burning facility with one of the most dangerous specimens called Code 6; Alexandra Garcia vowed to let the young child live a normal life as her 'younger brother'. However, raising and hiding a dangerous specimen proved to be a difficult task. Just how long can they keep the real identity of "Kuroko Tetsuya" a secret as he attends Teikō High?
1. Prologue: Child

**[**Edited: 18/01/15**]**

**Code 6**

[AU, Gom!Kuroko] Having escaped a burning facility with one of the most dangerous creations called Code 6; Alexandra Garcia vowed to let the young child live a normal life as her 'younger brother'. However, raising and hiding a dangerous specimen proved to be a difficult task. Just how long can they keep the real identity of "Kuroko Tetsuya" a secret as he attends Teikō High?

**Prologue**

The ground shook and the pillars supporting the entire facility trembled as explosions set off one after another at random intervals, driving all the occupants of the building away without the slightest hint of uncertainty. It was brutally chaotic; not with the startling amount of debris seemingly falling out of nowhere from all the inexplicable detonations of what apparently were bombs and the sheer amount of people dying with each passing second from what could have been toxic gas. It was a fact that only a fool would think it was wise to stop in the middle of this pandemonium to simply ponder over their investigations and research. In spite of the fact that there were people who were willing to act fearless against something that they had no way of stopping or controlling, it proved to be absolutely useless considering the likeliness of death if they were to try anything else.

After all, they knew.

This wasn't just a simple mistake, an unexpected accident nor was it a minor miscalculation on their part.

There was something more to this situation whether they liked it or not.

"_Excuse me! Please get out of my way!_"

Amongst the frenzied uproar was a young bespectacled woman with short blond hair, gasping for air as she valiantly slipped through the horde of men heading towards the opposite direction in an attempt to get away from the burning infrastructure. It was obvious just how difficult her task was; it could be seen with the way how her face twists into a bitter and pained grimace every now and then as she tried her very best to not be crushed or pushed backwards by the people and the explosions. Bruises littered her entire delicate frame and certain parts of her body were bleeding; even her white lab coat which was torn and tattered was stained red from the blood that was pouring out of her injuries.

Taking in a very deep breath and holding it, the young woman balled her hands into tight fists in determination and pushed her body into fighting the crowd with nothing but her own petite body, her dark green eyes focused on one certain part of the building with intense concentration. It was taking a lot to stand and walk but she knew that she just couldn't bring herself to give up _now_. This wasn't a matter of survival or pride; this was a matter of _living_.

Scorching fire gradually began to engulf the entire field which used to be a safe haven for various organisms yet that fact hadn't registered within the young woman's mind as she continued running, even when she was the only one present within the deserted area with some unmoving bodies laying helplessly and hazardously on the ground with random pieces of wreckage and debris slicing through certain parts of their bodies. It made a horrendous sight but everything was a mere blur for her; she had one thing in mind and she couldn't afford letting go of that right now.

She panted heavily as she passed and stumbled through the open doors with her shoes left to be abandoned on the field as her white torn cloak flowed behind her back, her short hair tangled and drenched in sweat from the effort she exerted. She went through the hallways, turned around some corners while occasionally leaning on a wall to support her body when the tremors caused by the explosions were too strong to handle and then finally, she entered a certain room with the word "CRYOGENICS" engraved on the door's metallic surface.

She then tentatively pushed the door open, cautiously gazing at the content of the water tank positioned at the center of the room as her dark green eyes met cold and unseeing blue.

It was a young child.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kuroko

**A/N: **Admittedly, this chapter might suck because i hit a writer's block hard. And i mean _really_ hard. So please forgive me, I really tried my best ;-;

**[Edited: 02/13/15]**

**Chapter One: **"Kuroko."

Hastily sorting through the documents messily strewn over her desk with a slightly agitated frown on her face, Alexandra Garcia harrumphed in triumph as her dark green eyes landed on a familiar black folder resting beneath all the other folders and papers which had somewhat piled over her desk throughout the past few days. With a soft grunt, she leaned over the furniture and grabbed the folder before flipping it open to scan its contents with a scrutinizing gaze, her body falling back on the office chair which creaked loudly from the abrupt movement of her frail frame.

"Code 6 is a specimen," she read quietly, her expression gradually morphing into a deepening scowl. "A result of genetically modifying one's DNA and of trying to apply biotechnology to enhance a human's intellectual capabilities, and an attempt to break the basic laws of nature placed upon man…" she muttered as her eyes skimmed over the part of the paper which contained a more detailed explanation of the processes that the specimen had to undergo through to reach its present condition. It was horrifyingly astounding just how many procedures had been carried out on such a tiny body – that of a young child, nonetheless -, much less its astounding rate of possibility and success. Transplants and operations were risky enough, even with professional surgeons; and yet, here they were, trampling with the mind and the body of a mere child.

Placing the folder on top of her desk and heaving a distressed sigh which echoed loudly in the empty room, Alexandra straightened up from her seat and pondered over her choices now that she has finished reading the last of the documents she had of Code 6. Her resources were extremely limited; it wasn't as if she had the time and luxury to search through the rubbles and debris of the building during that time.

She rotated her head and stretched her arms above her head, yawning sleepily as she regarded the wall clock with a drowsy stare. It was 2 AM; no surprise that she felt exhausted.

"It's about time I get some rest, I guess," she mumbled, about to get up from her seat.

Only that she wasn't able to move any further than that.

_'What—? Since when did he-!?'_

By the slightly parted door stood a young child with an expression of nonchalance, his pale complexion giving his entire frail-looking body a rather sickly glow, therefore making his unusually blue hair and silver-tinged, icy blue orbs stand out. His form and posture was guarded yet relaxed at the same time, but even as someone who was fairly good at judging people based on their facial expressions and mannerisms or behaviors, she couldn't read into the child's real intentions.

With a weak smile and the gentlest tone that she could muster, Alexandra turned to look at the child. Her calm has returned and she was glad that it had; she wasn't particularly _that_ horrified of the other, she had just been taken by surprise. The door never made any noise and with the child's peculiar appearance, anyone would mistake him for a ghost of some sorts.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively.

The child's eyes met hers, and it had taken Alexandra considerably a large amount of patience and concentration to see how his eyes shone with an animalistic glimmer that made it appear like his pupils had contracted and dilated for a brief moment.

"Physical condition and state… is tolerable." His voice was hoarse and she suspected that it had been because he rarely talked. What surprised her the most however was the fluent manner of his speech; a child as he may be, he spoke fluently.

"I see." She nodded.

She frankly had no idea how to keep the conversation running smoothly, especially since she had never attempted to hold a conversation with the child ever since they have come to some unspoken agreement a week ago. She never asked anything, and the child never demanded answers in return. It was like some sort of boundary that she didn't want to cross, and maybe, Alexandra thought, the child was just going with the flow given how he, too, has no idea of his own circumstances. The incident was abrupt- or at least, it should have been.

"Do you," she hesitantly began, clearing her throat. "Do you remember anything with regards to what happened a week ago?"

The child's slitted eyes evidently gleamed at the poorly concealed reluctance.

"…The destruction of the Research Facility occurred approximately 7 days, 21 hours, 10 minutes and 13 seconds ago. Number of deaths and survivors remain unknown." His tone was flat and his expression was deadpan; and that made it all the more terrifying for Alexandra.

He _knew_ what _she_ wanted to know.

_This child…_ _He's a monster._

Alexandra took a deep breath. This will be a risky gamble, but she had to try or else she won't find out otherwise.

"…State your name and age."

Her tone was steady, but she knew that the child could see through her exterior. Underestimation was no longer an option in these types of situations; it was a mistake.

The specimen's fingers twitched.

"Subject #103395, entitled Code #6… Physical age is 4 years and 3 months old… Mental age is unidentified."

A cold, piercing shudder violently ran down Alexandra's spine when she registered what his statement had insinuated, realizations and dark assumptions settling and whirling within her mind as she gave a lopsided smile at the child.

She always thought that she knew better. She always thought that nothing could fool her.

But this child was the epitome of deceit and deception.

_'That would explain the unusual and atypical level of intelligence and knowledge that no ordinary 4-year-old child is supposed to hold and posses,' _she thought as she began to stand up from her seat. _'It scares me. This wasn't what he wanted and this definitely wasn't what he _needed_. He is a mere child, and yet… he had to experience many things that no ordinary child should be experiencing.'_

She slowly walked towards the child, her eyes glimmering with something other than horrification.

She didn't understand; she couldn't.

"Forget them," Alexandra firmly stated as she knelt down on her right knee, her hands gently gripping the child's frail shoulders. She could see how the child's posture shifted slightly in alarm but she paid no mind to it.

"_Forget them_."

She slowly wrapped her arms around the child's stiff body, her smile soft yet broken.

_Why did a child have to go through this? _She asked herself.

"Listen well to me, because I'll only be saying this _once_," she whispered as she pulled away to look at the child directly in his eyes. Her grip was strong, and she knew that her conviction was just as potent.

"Your name is none of those."

_'Understanding him is impossible; I didn't grow up the way he did.'_

"From now on, your name is Kuroko."

'_But I will accept him. With open arms, with a true smile- I'll **accept** him_.'

'_Because that's what he needs. This is what he will need. And I'll be giving it to him wholeheartedly.'_

_'He is just a mere child with the scent of a monster, after all.'_

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2: Devastation

**[Edited: 02/21/15]**

**Chapter Two: Devastation **

Looking after Kuroko, Alexandra mused, was a lot easier than she had originally thought.

The child's extraordinary level of intelligence made it seem like she was simply in the company of someone around her age, much to her anxiety and assurance. Anxiety, because the child's intellectual capabilities just didn't match his appearance and the history lurking behind the child's existence wasn't exactly a pleasing story. Assurance, because this lessens the burden that she has to carry with regards to starting a new life as new individuals.

On the other hand, however… what _did_ cause problems for the young woman was Kuroko's personality.

Or rather, his _lack_ of personality.

He had no particular preferences over things and if asked a question, he never answers. He simply takes what was given, does what was being said, and absorb what was being told. He does everything through instinct, Alexandra thought, terrified.

Kuroko was a being- the embodiment of instinct and of intelligence itself. This was how he was made, how he grew up, how he was taught, and how he was supposed to 'work'.

To answer when ordered to, to talk when told to, to act when directed to, to fight when commanded to, and to kill when _instructed_ to…

Is this what the facility was trying to make? A puppet? A marionette that dances with their every command? A weapon meant to conquer and rule? A tool to be manipulated by the government? A monster to be _controlled_?

Alexandra frankly felt like screaming in frustration, sickened and disgusted by the mere thought of how low humanity has fallen to use an innocent child for the sake of 'their country' and for the 'sake of peace and justice'.

However, what disgusted her more was the fact that she has aspired to become one of them.

And this tears her apart inside.

She had never wanted to reach that point of her life where she questions the purpose and significance of all the decisions she made and all the actions she took. She had never wanted to be a fool who had come to realize what exactly she was doing after she was forced to go through a situation that determines whether she lives or not. She had never wanted this.

However, this time around, whatever she thought of doesn't matter anymore.

Because it _happened._

Wishing or hoping wouldn't cut it; there's nothing that she can do now.

That's why this time around, she _knew_ that she can't stop or turn back now that she was head-deep under the grave that she dug for herself.

Because maybe…

Just maybe…

…her goal wasn't to save Kuroko from the unfortunate circumstances that he's currently going through.

…

Maybe it was to prove herself.

* * *

6 years later…

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Kuroko usually wasn't the type of person to think or depend on illogical-based thoughts such as the feeling of premonition but as odd as it was, the only thing that was running inside his mind was the vague sense of apprehension.

"…I feel uneasy," he murmured quietly, subtly trying to conceal the realization from surfacing on his face when Alexandra's smile slightly fell apart. He could have easily mistaken that action for surprise but the sudden change in her demeanor told Kuroko everything that he needed to know.

It wasn't that something felt wrong.

Something _was_ wrong.

"…W-what made you say… that?" The woman's voice trembled as she spoke, but none of them acted like it did.

"Please don't think that I'm ignorant as anybody else, Alexandra-san," he began in his usual tone of indifference and nonchalance, his hands balling into tight fists inside the pocket of his dark coat. He felt cold; unbelievably and extremely so. It might be the weather, but the way how his stomach twisted told him that it wasn't. "You had been rather busy these past few weeks, and you rarely leave your room nowadays."

And then he pointedly stared at Alexandra's damp sleeves.

"What else could that suggest and imply?"

A small and forced laugh immediately followed after the short moment of silence that fell on the two.

"Now, that's not true, Kuroko!" The bespectacled woman laughed loudly- way too loudly for it to be real. "Why would I be crying?"

Though a mere child, Kuroko's gaze admittedly pierced through Alexandra's own when he spoke.

"The please answer truthfully, Alexandra-san. What were the contents of the folder that you have received approximately three weeks ago?"

Alexandra's laughter died out as her smile dropped, her dark green eyes widening in fear and shock. Something about her expression said that she was expecting this to happen but even still, she didn't appear to actually be prepared for it.

And then, there was silence.

Cold, unfeeling and unsympathetic silence.

The woman's hands helplessly fell at her sides as tears cascaded down her pale and flushed cheeks, a bitter smile spreading across her face as she gazed at the young child who she had grown accustomed to calling her younger brother for the last six years.

Painful, she thought. It felt incredibly painful.

"I…" she began softly in a broken whisper. "…I'm sorry, Kuroko… I-I… I _have _to go… I _have_ to go back to Italy… back to _that_ place… back to that _hell… _back to _them… _It's not safe for you anymore… The government has found me and I-I _can't_ let them get their filthy hands on you! Not now, never again! Never in a million centuries…! They can do whatever they want to me… but I… you alone… my younger brother… I will _never _surrender!" she cried as she pulled the young child into a trembling embrace, eyes tightly closed in what could have been regret or frustration.

She didn't want to see it.

She didn't want to see Kuroko so broken like _that_.

She didn't want her younger brother to be hurt.

But still, she wouldn't be able to forget it.

She will _never_ be able to.

That look of pure devastation… That look of utter surrender and defeat…

For the first time in six years, Kuroko showed emotion.

…And that was the first and the last time that he did so in front of her.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3: 6 years later

**Chapter Three: 6 years later…**

**[Edited: 02/21/15]**

The wind gently blew through the field as it carried the beautiful, pink petals of the Sakura blossoms away like a dancing marionette in the hands of an unseen force, unconsciously and involuntarily catching the attention of the students watching gathering right before the gates of Teikō High. Lively conversations and shy introductions filled the entire entrance and campus of the school as the students proceeded to enter and begin a new chapter of their lives as high school students aspiring for a bright future, all but meaning and aiming to succeed for various reasons.

It made quite a refreshing yet suffocating sight, in Kuroko Tetsuya's opinion.

Having grown up with no one but Alexandra as his only companion in the past and having grown up along for the next 6 years, Kuroko was obviously not used to having someone = or anyone in general aside from the aforementioned woman who used to stand as his older sister-figure – surround or be anywhere remotely close to him with the fear of having to react violently or aggressively; an instinct that he had unconsciously picked up from six straight years of escaping from the government's sight.

Just because Alexandra had surrendered herself hadn't meant that the government would stop snooping around for any other form of evidence with relation to the incident in the Research Facility in Italy.

Sighing inaudibly, the 16-year-old teen adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and leisurely began walking towards a much more seclude area with the intention to enjoy some time alone.

Observing might be one of his strongest points, but having to observe them so closely was not what he was willing on doing; especially at such a crowded area. The risk of his real identity being discovered was unbelievably high seeing as to how Teikō High – as an elite school with an outstanding reputation – could possibly have some students related to the government. A decade and two years might have passed, but Kuroko knew that the investigation that had started 12 years ago has yet to simple be dismissed and disclosed, most especially when rumors of the "Code 6" currently being alive has spread throughout Japan, along with the capture of Alexandra Garcia, the famed 'sole survivor' of the incident, who had been found just 6 years ago.

When the commotion and onslaught of conversations slowly died out into silence, Kuroko instinctively knew that he had walked quite a distance from the entrance of Teikō and the large crowd of students, giving him some sort of relief. He loosened his black necktie and breathed out a soft sigh as his stiff posture gradually mellowed down before dropping his school bag right beside his feet with the slightest hint of an exhausted frown marring his usually unreadable face.

You would think that Kuroko came here willingly and on his own accord, but unfortunately, that wasn't how things had played out.

A stranger – around his age, too – who called himself Takao Kazunari had one day knocked on his door with a large and indecipherable grin, all but declaring that he was asked by a woman named Alexandra to come and deliver a message to a person named Kuroko Tetsuya. Being the cautious and distrustful person he was, the first thing that Kuroko had done upon hearing Alexandra's name was to grab Takao by his neck, slam the door close, slam Takao _on_ the closed door, and finally, push the teen into a state nearing unconsciousness in order to make him admit if he was some sort of undercover spy sent by the government.

Fortunately for Takao, he had managed to convince the blue-haired teenager into believing that he wasn't lying and has therefore been able to pass on an envelope which he claimed had come from Alexandra.

The content of the aforementioned envelope, however, wasn't what Kuroko expected it to be.

Not a letter of reassurance, not a letter of surrender, not a letter involving the research facility or Italy…

…just a simple enrollment slip.

The teen slowly sat down and leaned against the bark of a tree which shielded him from the glaring sun, his school bag resting just beside his left arm as he unconsciously drifted into a deep sleep.

Under normal circumstances, Kuroko wouldn't have been able to tolerate the notion that he would be lazing off right in such an open environment but his abrupt meeting with Takao left little for him to sleep. He had been things over ever since Takao's unexpected arrival on his doorstep, after all. Besides, he had plenty of time before the day actually starts.

And so, with those as his last thoughts, Kuroko willingly submitted to the promise of deep slumber.

However, unbeknownst to him, a pair of confused dark blue orbs was watching him from above the tree that he was leaning on.

* * *

"I have done my part, Alexandra-san." Steel grey eyes gleamed and glowed through the darkness as an amused yet mysteriously humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "What do you plan to do now?"

The sound of a soft bitter chuckle reverberated through the dark as a pair of dark green eyes narrowed in what could have been a mixture of irritation, suspicion and the same level of sarcastic amusement.

"It's all up to him now," she hoarsely murmured.

"You say that after heartlessly pushing him to study in Teikō?"

"I wouldn't word it that way, Takao."

"But I'm right, aren't I? What else was he supposed to do with that enrollment slip?"

"Just shut up."

"By the way," Takao said. "What exactly do you intend to do with that little message? I don't exactly see the point of him studying in such an open environment when he's supposed to be hiding…"

The rattling of chains echoed, and Takao stiffened slightly.

"He's human, too." She sounded tired, but confident.

"Human," he repeated. "That doesn't seem to be the case, though."

"I know."

Shoving his hands inside his pockets, Takao frowned. He just _couldn't _see the woman's point at all.

"How would sending him to Teikō change anything?"

Alexandra's laughter rang loudly inside the unknown place.

"It changes _everything_."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4: Begin (Part One)

**Chapter Four: Begin. (Part One)**

"The hell do you mean we're heading to _Japan_!?"

"It means exactly what it means... She wants us to head to Japan to retrieve something."

"Ha!? You've got to be kidding me! How the fuck did you even manage to talk to her in the first place!? Isn't she supposed to be-"

"She has her own ways; just like how she managed to recklessly… for the lack of a better word, _kidnap_ the most valued treasure of that facility."

"…"

"What?"

"…She'll smack you if she heard that."

"Well, she isn't here."

"…"

"Again, _what_?"

"And she calls _me_ the idiot…"

"I didn't hear you, Taiga."

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, we'll be heading to Japan the day after tomorrow. Our objective and the details of our task are written in this folder."

"Woah, they're prepared to _this_ extent?"

"Yes. I heard that the **Hawk** was the one who booked our flight and compiled everything in this one folder for our benefit…"

"The **Hawk** and her? They're practically the only two people in the world you shouldn't even put together in a room! The last time it happened, they literally turned the entire living room into some kind of sumo wrestling ring or something!"

"I know that her relationship with the **Hawk** isn't all that nice. That's why I'm thinking that she must be very desperate if she readily asked him to do this."

"…Well, despite his attitude, he _is_ a professional. Even if she didn't want to, it isn't as if she had any other choice..."

"That's true. After all, the **Hawk** is the closest embodiment of salvation you'll be able to find in that hell."

**OoOoOoO**

An inaudible sigh slipped past Kuroko's lips as he nonchalantly stared straight ahead with half of his attention dedicated towards the lesson currently being discussed by the teacher in front while the other half of his attention rested within his inner thoughts. Without meaning to sound overly-conceited or arrogant in any manner, Kuroko frankly found no need to actually focus all his attention towards the lesson. He was a specimen meant to surpass a human's limitation in terms of intelligence, such that this lesson that is currently being taught by the teacher to high-school students aren't that much great compared to what he actually knew.

On the other hand, this was a new experience for him. Though he did feel reluctant with interacting with others after having developed a fear of actually hurting or harming someone due to his unusual abilities for being an unordinary being, this exposure might help him in some ways that are too difficult to put into words.

Letting his slender fingers drum slightly on the parched surface of his notebook, his icy blue eyes slid towards his fellow classmates who were, oddly so, composed of a majority of boys. In fact, as far as he could see, there were only two girls in the entirety of the class. And as if to maximize the oddity, there were roughly around 16 of them; a rather small number if he were to say so.

_No_, he thought to himself. The _real_ odd thing here was the fact that he was actually attending Teikō High.

Alexandra might have given him the enrollment slip to Teikō, but her real motives remains unknown, along with her current condition and whereabouts. It was without doubt that she was alive but the fact that she hadn't given him anything as a form of reassurance worried him to the point that he was then forced to lay awake sleeplessly for a few nights.

_As of now, the only one serving as my only connection to Alexandra-san is Takao-kun._ He inwardly pondered. _But that's also a problem because I don't know much about Takao-kun. Whether he's an ally or not… or who he really is…_

His icy blue eyes narrowed sharply, unknowingly sending a spark of hostility towards the person seating in front of him who jerked slightly in surprise.

_…__This leaves me with no other choice but to stay here in Teikō to find out why Alexandra-san has sent me here in the first place._

Kuroko closed his notebook as he heard the bell ring to signify the beginning of their break time.

_And then, everything comes afterwards._

The blue-haired teen then gathered his things and neatly slid it inside his bag before straightening up as he watched his fellow classmates flee through the door with a contemplative expression – or what could have been a contemplative expression because with someone as expressionless as Kuroko, you never know -.

A few hours back, he had woken up in the very same spot that he had remembered deciding to rest in with a slight jolt of surprise. It might have been his imagination or it might have been his intuition acting up, but he felt as if someone had been there near him. And without meaning to stretch his imagination, he felt like that someone was watching him—this, of course, might have been what woke him up.

Kuroko hadn't wasted any more time before he began to stand up and head for the crowded part of Teikō, quite surprised that the number only decreased by 20 students or so. He must have woken up a little early than he had intended to (perhaps no more than 30 minutes), he had thought as he then slipped through the crowd.

Part of his plan with blending within the student population was letting 'Kuroko Tetsuya' live an ordinary life within the school. Average grades, unremarkable performance, and perhaps no friends at all to avoid complications… those were his goals.

That was until…

"Join the Swimming Club!"

"If you're Japanese, it _has_ to be the Baseball Club!"

"Hey, do you like books?"

"Feel free to join the Volleyball club!"

…he had realized that he had forgotten to put the clubs into consideration.

Truthfully, he wouldn't have stayed there to stare if it wasn't for that one particular area that was crowded by males his age chattering boisterously about what he believed was 'basketball'.

Long ago, Alexandra admitted that being a scientist wasn't her first choice for a job. Just when she was around Kuroko's age, she had been a retired WNBA player, having been a champion in the college tournament NCAA as a member of the ULCA (University of California in Los Angeles). It was unfortunate but she had been forced to retire from professional basketball when an unknown disease impaired her vision. That was why Kuroko wasn't at all unfamiliar to Basketball after being occasionally taught and trained by Alexandra to 'maintain his physical condition in its peak' – as she had said in the past -.

It was a rash decision but it was too late to change that now.

He had joined the Basketball Club.

**OoOoOoO**

"That's why I'm telling you Satsuki, there was _someone _there!"

"Dai-chan, there was no way someone could have been there! You must have been hallucinating!"

"But he was there!"

"_Who_ was there?"

"..."

"See?"

"…Tsk."

**OoOoOoO**

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Akashi."

"Ah, I can say the same to you too, Midorima. I heard that you have joined the Basketball Club."

"I was simply following what Oha-asa advised-nanodayo."

"_You're the same as always, I see_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Hmm… Which club should I join? Well, it doesn't really matter… No matter what the sports, _it will prove to be easy_."

**OoOoOoO**

"Huh… _Clubs are so troublesome_…"

**OoOoOoO**

**TBC**

A/N: chapter 4 might be separated into a maximum of three parts so part 1 of chapter four is really short... And uh... yeah, i realized that I always apologize for delayed updates... *cringes* damn i really need to work on my punctuality TTATT


	6. Chapter 5: Begin (Part Two)

**Chapter Five: Begin. (Part Two)**

**CRASH!**

"Ah."

Kuroko couldn't suppress the soft, startled gasp that left his lips as he watched the glass slip through his fingers, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly in weariness as the tableware came crashing down on the floor, contents spilling on the ground and shards messily scattering over the tiled floor. He silently stared at it with a hint of anxiety and dread for a moment or two before bending down to start cleaning the mess that he had made, tightly balling his trembling fists which didn't receive a single scratch or injury from the sudden 'explosion' of the glass.

In all actuality, what had happened wasn't an explosion; it was the result of applying too much pressure, thus breaking and shattering it into little shards. The blue-haired teenager held the glass with what he assumed to be a weak grip and the fact that he had literally _crushed _it came into his mind right after he recognized the sound of the glass breaking.

Truthfully speaking, Kuroko had actually been pretty confident that _this _wouldn't be happening any time soon. However, seeing as to how it had _already_ happened, he felt the unmistakable feeling of apprehension with the knowledge that since he had done it once, he could do it one more time.

The few years he had spent with Alexandra wasn't all in vain for some sort of companionship; Alexandra had to help him adjust and blend in with the current generation by introducing him to technologies that man has created and how the social circle worked these days. Of course, he had done a great job and all, but there was another problem that they had to face.

It was the inhumane strength and immeasurable knowledge that Kuroko had instilled within his body upon birth.

It wasn't optional. It was _there_, whether they liked it or not. That was why Alexandra thought that since they couldn't eliminate or find a 'cure' for this particular problem, they'll just have to manipulate and control it- a decision which led to a series of training that taught Kuroko to suppress and restrain his real physical capabilities.

Heaving a rather weak sigh, the young teen finished cleaning up by throwing the shards inside the trash bin. After dusting off, he proceeded to walk towards his bedroom to sleep, his stance and posture clearly radiating one of pure fatigue and exhaustion.

All the thinking regarding Alexandra has shaken him too much, and that was a bad thing. He had to rest; after all, he did have school for tomorrow.

**OoOoOoO**

"…Kazunari Takao-san," greeted the principal of Teikō High, eyes impeccably wide in surprise and utter befuddlement at the young teenager's unexpected appearance. "How may I help you?"

Casually lounging on the seat inside the principal's office without actually giving a single damn that he was in the presence of a man who was respected by many high-ranking officials in the government (he probably gets a lot more acknowledgement and respect than this old man, anyway), Takao gave a small wave before smiling playfully.

"Yeah, well, actually," the raven-haired teenager said. "I have a friend who recently enrolled in here."

The principal started slightly, before nodding calmly. Takao was someone like _that_ after all; he shouldn't be surprised that even Takao will approach him for these types of things. Most people from the government and business incorporations entrusted their heirs and children to this school and to him- the principal of Teikō.

"I believe that this friend you talk about is Kuroko Tetsuya?" he questioned inquisitively.

Takao laughed. "Yes, that's him! I won't ask how you knew but I'm guessing that he had been the only transferee this past month," he muttered. "Well, anyway, he's pretty… uh, _important_ so I'd truly appreciate it if you refrain from bothering or involving yourself with him."

The Principal, accustomed to receiving and hearing such threats from parents who are a tad bit reluctant of letting their children leave their sides, simply nodded in reply. "I understand that much. He does have an original copy of the enrollment slip, after all."

The raven-haired teenager paused briefly; smile turning sharp and gaze turning fierce.

"What do you mean by that, old man?"

"Teikō is an elite school that was established practically more than 5 decades ago. Of course, Teikō started out small before we focused on maintaining the quality of the staffs and students through strict and disciplined education. It was around then that rules began to be established and created. Once everything was finalized, we made a different copy of the enrollment slip a few years – if not a decade – ago," the older of the two grabbed a certain folder from the bottom of his desk before handing it to Takao. "I'd be a fool to sneak around with the intention to mess with someone who has a copy of the original. Those copies of the original enrollment slips speak levels of how capable and proficient they are."

Takao stared at the enrollment slip that Kuroko has handed in to the principal, sweat trailing down the back of his neck as he fingered the parched surface of the paper.

'And just when I thought I was a step ahead of that woman, she proves me wrong without even trying.'

The young teen clicked his tongue.

"Well then," he said as he gave the document back to the man. "I wouldn't want to bother you but I actually have something I want to ask of you."

Once again, the principal showed no signs of surprise.

"Another student wouldn't be a bother, Takao-san."

The teenager chuckled. "Glad to know that we're in the same mindset."

**OoOoOoO**

The next day, it was quite obvious that Kuroko hadn't gotten enough rest despite having slept two hours earlier than he usually does. Anyone would be able to tell from the (extraordinary) paleness of his skin and the dark bags under his eyes.

He had enough problem as it was – escaping the government's sights, blending in within Teikō High, searching for clues about Alexandra's whereabouts, figuring out what the woman _truly_ intends to do, and finally, the little detail about him restraining his inhumane strength -, he couldn't afford to deal with more troublesome issues for the heck of it. He might exceed the capabilities of a human – physically and mentally speaking -, but that doesn't mean that he has to deal with problems because he can take more than what an ordinary human does.

"…My head hurts," he hoarsely whispered as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. "But I can't afford to be absent in one day. That will draw unnecessary attention."

A few minutes later, the young teen determinedly took his leave with the intention to gather more information about what Alexandra intended to do by sending Kuroko to Teikō. He made his way to the school, blatantly ignoring the piercing headache he currently had.

He can bear _this _much.

He wasn't an ordinary human, after all.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** Yes, yes I'm alive… *dodges thrown projectiles* uhh, I really have no excuse aside from writer's block and busy schedule but hey, here's an update!

...a _short_ update.

*sobs*

Well okay, I have this feeling that I'm practically speeding my way through the plot but

Eh.. how do I say this, I feel like I've lost my writing abilities in the short (or was it long) amount of time I was gone… and believe me, it was depressing.

Another thing: I suppose I have to clear this up. Kuroko, ever since being taken under Alexandra's care, have practiced the restriction and suppression of his strength, meaning that the Kuroko you're seeing right now isn't the real Kuroko. Now, don't feel like he'll go all super powerful on us. He might be strong, but he has weaknesses, too. I'm not about to make a story about super strong protagonists who are practically undefeatable to the point that it's ridiculously cliché so if it seems like im heading down that road, feel free to scold me *laughs sheepishly*

Oh, and feel free to tell me what you think and ask questions!


	7. Chapter 6: Headaches and Green

**Chapter Six: Headaches and Green.**

Kuroko had gone through a lot of things.

He had needles pierced through countless parts of his entire body simultaneously; he had been drowned and preserved in some saline solution for weeks and _months _and **_years_**; he had his limbs attached and detached through hundreds of surgery and operations; he had his mental and physical abilities stretched towards its limits; he had faced torturous training involving atrocious means; he had sustained many injuries to test his body's aptitude to tolerate pain; he had been _drained_ of his blood in order for them to find out if his body was capable of regenerating at a faster rate than an ordinary human…

He had gone through _a lot _of things.

But the headache that he currently had couldn't compare to any of those.

He walked on wobbly and unstable feet and he admits that he had never felt so disoriented in his entire life; including that moment where he was taken out of the Research Facility only to meet a stranger claiming to be an ally of his. Hell, Kuroko can't even see or speak that clearly. His vision was dancing, his skin was sweating cold sweat, his face was flushed, his eyes were unfocused and he knew that if he pushed himself any further to keep walking, he will _really_ be falling unconscious.

It thoroughly confused him. Why did this have to happen right _now_? He had never experienced this before and this unfamiliar feeling was making him feel uneasy. Nevertheless, Kuroko didn't have much of a choice since he was already standing right before Teikō High's gate and that he was practically 10 minutes worth of walk away from his home.

Using the concrete wall to stabilize himself, Kuroko continued to walk with the strap of his school bag in a deathly grip, his icy blue eyes reduced to a lighter shade of azure as his breath left him in harsh exhales. No one took notice of his current condition, of course, especially with how unnoticeable he had always been.

That was for the best, he convinced himself.

**OoOoOoO**

Midorima Shintaro took his school bag from his family's chauffer with a small nod of acknowledgement before turning around to enter Teikō High's front entrance, vaguely taking note of the sound of a vehicle driving away as soon as he proceeded to slip past the opened gate. He tugged at his black necktie to loosen it slightly before absentmindedly fingering the silver necklace he wore around his neck which was today's lucky item, momentarily wondering if training will be starting today for the newly joined juniors in the basketball club.

Teikō High's basketball club was exceptionally strong from what he had heard, thus garnering equally outstanding members which had reached the 100 mark as of recently. Successive championships had also been accomplished throughout the past decades, such that Teikō High's basketball club gained a frightening reputation within the entire country. It was to be expected that his prodigious parents expected him to join this club to balance out his competence. He had always been the intellectual type, so expanding his horizon was a welcome thing for him.

Lost in his thoughts, Midorima abruptly jerked in unanticipated surprise when he felt something hard collide with his shoulder, knocking his bag off from his loose grip and, judging by the soft grunt he heard, the person who had crashed into him to the floor. He, however, had to focus _intensely_ to find and locate where the sound had come from because he sincerely couldn't pinpoint the person's location.

"I-I apologize."

_Fortunately_ for Midorima, the person spoke and this made it easier for the green-haired teenager to find him. _Unfortunately _for him, he realized that the person was a mere few inches away from him.

_He was __**that**__ close? How did I not…?_

"No, I apologize," he said instead. "I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going." _That, _Midorima inwardly sighed._ And I couldn't see or sense you at all even when I stood at a few inches worth of distance._

Now that he could clearly see the other person, he immediately recognized a few certain characteristics that he had seen at many occasions whenever he helped in his parents' business in the hospital. Pale, unfocused, breathing harshly and definitely lacking stability in order to walk on his own… Even if Midorima was taller than most people, no one had to _fly _off from a mere collision at a close distance.

This frail-looking guy was unmistakably sick and ill.

"Are you alright?" he asked out of habit, quickly kneeling down on the ground to assist the other person so that he could sit up properly. His tone was not at all worried or apprehensive, just a tad bit monotonous and incredibly sharp. He had instinctively and reflexively taken upon that cold tone upon realizing that someone was _reckless _enough to go to school even when he couldn't seem to walk on his own two feet properly. Even a _fool_ would've managed to gauge out their limits!

The blue-haired teenager nodded in response as he slowly stood up from where he sat, his pale blue eyes meeting Midorima's displeased ones. "I'm fine," he politely replied. "Please don't mind me."

Midorima suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. _This guy… _

"You're practically dead on your feet. You _can't_ possibly be **fine**."

"There's no point in asking if you already knew."

"It's for the sake of pleasantries," Midorima admitted. "Now please just head to the infirmary; it isn't advisable for you to stand and walk about in such a bad condition."

"It's really alright; you don't have to feel obligated to help me, even if it's just a force of habit. I'll be fine," the other teen kindly insisted.

Midorima paused for a brief moment. "…How did you know that it was a force of habit?" he sighed. "And if you persist, just make sure to head to the infirmary during break time to have the school nurse check up on you."

"Doctors speak in a manner that proves advantageous and best for their patients. It's kind of hard to miss." The teen smiled, though it seems a little too forced. "Thank you for your concern."

The bespectacled teenager nodded, silently watching the teenager leave with a slight frown on his face.

He forgot to ask his name.


	8. Chapter 7: Headaches and Kuroko(s)?

**Chapter Seven: Headaches and Kuroko(s)?**

"Settle down class," Kagetora Aida monotonously declared over the bustling conversations of his students while rubbing the back of his neck, appreciatively nodding when they all quieted down after proceeding to their respective seats.

"As you already know," he began. "This month is packed with projects and activities due in no less than a few days so it is very rare – if not unusual - to have transferees at this time of the month."

Murmurs of intense and heated agreements could be heard as the man spoke.

Kagetora cleared his throat to silence his students once more. "Therefore, I'm hoping that despite the busy schedule that Teikō has set for you, you will be able to get along with a transferee who has recently moved into Tokyo just as of yesterday," the brunet stated.

"You can come in now, Takao-kun."

**OoOoOoO**

Kuroko was _seriously_ wondering why he didn't come to find it surprising that he knew just who exactly the transferee was, despite his rather feverish state.

In fact, it had come to him so quickly that he couldn't help but wince when his already throbbing head ached even further.

It might have been because he knew that Takao was definitely involved – somehow – with his current situation and that the raven-haired teenager wouldn't have let everything just pass by him without a second glance. It might have also something to do with how he had a hunch that Takao would somehow find a way to monitor his progress to confirm or find something out about what Alexandra was actually planning because as it seems, even Takao himself doesn't know what the woman is up to.

Back to the matter at hand, the blue-haired teenager did his very best to not seem as ill as he seemed to be, especially since this was _Takao_ he was talking about; the most frightening aspect this guy had on him was the fact that he could see Kuroko even when he was practically 50 floors above him wherein ordinary people would have to squint so hard until their eyes were closed just to see him even if he stood barely an inch away.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists underneath his table, he met Takao's inquiring stare with the most indifferent expression he could muster as the raven-haired teenager began his introduction in front of the class.

"Eh," Takao made a show of feigning uneasiness by scratching the back of his head. "I just came from Italy due to family reasons and I will be together with my brother-"

Kuroko jerked in surprise, his balled fists loosening briefly. _He had a brother? _

"-from now on. I'm not entirely familiar to Japan's customs and traditions so I hope that even with that, we could get along."

There was a brief moment where the students encouraged Takao with amiable greetings before Kagetora himself seemed to notice that the raven-haired teenager has yet to state his name.

"Don't forget your name now, Takao-kun," he reminded with a huff.

Takao's near maniacal grin sent an unpleasant feeling running down Kuroko's spine.

"Ah, yes," he laughed. "I'm Takao."

He looked at Kuroko.

"Kuroko Takao."

**OoOoOoO**

"Is this really alright, sir? We have many students whom are of noble origin and we are risking the likelihood of mistrust between us and their families if they were to realize that we have altered Takao-san's information…"

"Well, proven that they were to find out about our deception, we had a good reason to do so."

"…But sir-"

"Confrontations will be avoided," the chairman asserted. "They will not personally confront me or the school for that matter."

"What made you say so?"

"For someone who has great power, gambling and risking is always necessary."

"...Are you implying that you're gambling on something almost near impossible?"

Silence, then, "I am."

"...With no offense intended, sir, I sincerely fear for the well-being of our school."

**OoOoOoO**

By now, the word 'disoriented' would be the understatement of the century.

Kuroko was _enormously_ perplexed to the very point that he couldn't do anything but speechlessly stare at Takao who was watching his classmates with a hint of amusement lingering in his steely grey orbs, probably noticing how they couldn't seem to remember that there was another 'Kuroko' within their class. It would've been amusing or Kuroko too, if not for-

There was a sudden throb and Kuroko barely managed to resist the urge to violently tug at his hair to _stop - **stop**_** \- **the blinding pain that was overwhelming his system. He swallowed hard to keep the soft grunt bubbling up his throat, involuntarily biting his tongue when his vision was momentarily overtaken by darkness, cold sweat trailing down his cheeks and the back of his neck. Had he not made an effort to make it seem like he was alright, the actual pain he was currently feeling wouldn't have been so prominent on his face and body language, he inwardly remarked as he saw how the amusement within Takao's eyes was quickly and instantly wiped out and replaced by something scarily undecipherable.

He obviously wasn't happy.

Ah, crap.

**OoOoOoO**

Contrary to how Kuroko believed that no one had remembered the fact that there was another 'Kuroko' in the room, Kagetora had, indeed, noticed. It was difficult for the man to actually remember since it was hard to find the actual teenager but then just before he could focus on that seemingly 'empty' seat where Kuroko was sitting, Takao spoke enthusiastically.

"Kagetora-sensei," he called.

When Kagetora turned to look at him, however, the older man instantaneously knew that the enthusiasm that he could hear in the teenager's voice was another story, compared to the cold, intimidatinggaze that Takao was giving him.

"Will it be alright if I sat near the corner?"

He didn't know why but he just knew that he shouldn't pursue with his blind search for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Most especially **_not_** in the presence of this dangerous child.

Kagetora mustered up enough courage to nod. It might have been stupid, seeing as to how a 16-year-old teenager was easily intimidating and subtly threatening a teacher who was practically twice his age. However, truth be told, this student had strange eyes. They were sharp and intimidating and _frightening_, but at the same time, they were very expressive- and that was made it all the more menacing. Kagetora understood what Takao was saying to him with a mere glance, and that was why he was forced to just let the teenager do as he pleases.

This kid was dangerous. But this was _Teikō High_.

It was a school for dangerous beasts.

**OoOoOoO**

On the other hand, at the back of the room where Takao has silently settled himself, Kuroko was sweating.

And it was for a completely different reason.

"Now, Tetsuya-**nii**," the raven-haired teenager called, his voice deceptively taunting. "Mind to tell me what's going on?"


	9. Chapter 8: Blue & Blue & Pink

**A/N: **I sort of am hitting a writer's block so I'm welcoming suggestions as to how I should proceed with the story. ( =w=)"

**Warning:** OOC, swearing.

**Chapter Eight: Blue and Blue and Pink. **

"Are you sure that this is alright, Takao-kun?"

When Takao offered to slip out of class during the middle of their third period by feigning to have a severe stomachache which the grey-eyed teen claimed to have come from some food he ate before he arrived in school – something about not having adjusted enough with Japan's time -, Kuroko honestly didn't know what to make of it and had just accepted, albeit a tad bit reluctantly. He was against it for obvious reasons but Takao took none of his weak protests and just dragged him away with not a single student from the class taking notice of Kuroko Tetsuya's disappearance.

"Of course it's fine," the raven-haired teenager grinned as he entered the infirmary along with Kuroko, his arms folded behind his head. "I had a feeling that if I didn't force you to come with me, you'd be enduring it until the end of the day."

The blue-eyed teen pursed his lips together. He_ sort of_ thought about doing just that…

"Anyways, is anyone here?" Takao asked as he searched through the average-sized room which had several hospital beds with curtains that granted the students privacy, his grin turning strained when no one seemed to hear his question. "Anyone? _Anyone at all?_" He gave a frustrated huff. "Geez, what if someone was bleeding to death because they accidentally stabbed their eyeball or something?"

Takao continued searching until Kuroko suddenly stopped by the door, his lack of response calling Takao's attention.

"Kuroko?" he asked.

"…"

"Oi, Kuroko? What's wrong?" he asked again, louder this time.

Kuroko tried to meet his gaze only to fall against the wall when his head throbbed, his eyes scrunching close when the pain got too unbearable to endure.

"_Shit!_" Takao didn't have to think twice before rushing towards Kuroko and opening the nearest curtain as quickly as he could with his hand around Kuroko to keep him from stumbling or falling on the floor, his grin replaced by a panicked frown. He hastily let the other teen sit down on the hospital bed before gently pushing him down so that he could lie down while his eyes darted all around the room to look for something – _anything_ \- that would prove to be very useful to Kuroko whose hands were practically _tearing_ through the white sheets, and teeth were digging deeply in his bottom lip, making it bleed.

"_Where the fuck is the school nurse_?" he hissed angrily as he rushed towards a large desk positioned near the door of the infirmary that had sealed and apparently unused water bottles. He grabbed one, made sure that it was, indeed, _water_, and rushed back to Kuroko who was panting as the blood that had come from his bottom lip began gathering at the corner of his lip till it slid down his chin.

"Shit, _shit, __**shit**_!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Scram, you fucking bastards!" Aomine Daiki roared as he glared fiercely at the bruised and battered delinquents from the neighboring school who ran as quickly as they could away from the dark-skinned teen, one of them bravely crying that they'll be back to get revenge. Pissed at their blatant show of conceitedness, he picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it at the one who yelled. He gave a contented smirk when the student yelped, stumbled, fell on his face, stood up again, and ran; this time, smartly choosing to keep his mouth shut. "Serves you right," he growled.

Wiping the corner of his lip with the use of the back of his right hand, he blinked when he felt something being smudged against his cheek. Curious, he looked at the back of his knuckles and growled when he saw blood. He wasn't one to whine or complain about being outnumbered – there were 6 of them and he had himself – so he just gave a defeated sigh before deciding that since he had already missed the first three periods, he might as well skip the entire day.

Just that, when he rounded about the corner, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"_Dai-chan!_"

He exhaled noisily and gave his childhood friend, Satsuki Momoi, a salute.

"Yo."

"Don't give me that!" She chastised him just as a mother would reprimand her child. "I never had the chance to look for you during first period or second period because we had Masako-sensei and Genta-sensei for the first two periods and they wouldn't let me be excused!"

"You shouldn't have looked for me," he drawled out lazily as he continued to walk. "Just go back."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow as she followed after him. "With your condition? Go back?"

"Yeah."

"That's not happening; I know you too much to leave you alone!" She pouted. "Knowing you, you'd either sleep it out without curing your injuries or just get _more _injuries because your pride won't let you have it."

The dark blue-haired teenager seemed to sulk as the pink-haired teenager took lead. He didn't dare run back because even if he wanted to, he couldn't; especially not with Satsuki around.

The girl would probably use any means necessary – from attempting to catch him with fishing rods (_what, _it had happened before!) to burning his precious magazines-.

He sighed. "And? Where exactly are we going?"

She pointed at him. "We're going to the Infirmary to get those wounds of yours patched up."

Aomine glared at everything throughout their short walk after she had said that.

During the entire time they made their way towards the infirmary, it was quiet and that much was to be expected since they still had classes, which then reminded him that despite how freely they were roaming about right now, a teacher could still catch them and reprimand them for skipping classes.

Fortunately, Aomine had a good reason to be skipping classes.

Unfortunately, if they were to ask how he got his injuries, he'd be in deep trouble.

Shaking away the thoughts of Masako-sensei catching them and repeatedly hitting him with a shinai in order to punish him, he stopped before Satsuki and realized that though they had reached the infirmary, they have yet to make any actual move to enter.

"Oi, Satsu-!" he tried to say.

"Shh!" The girl gave him a glare as she motioned for him to stop talking.

And then they heard someone speaking.

"-Kuroko? What's wrong?"

A soft thud, and then a grunt.

"_Shit!_"

Satsuki flinched and Aomine's eyes narrowed. He gently shoved the girl away from the door before opening the sliding door just as the teenager who had been speaking said, "_Where the fuck is the school nurse_?"

They watched as a teenager who had long, straight black hair rushed towards someone resting on the hospital bed at the corner of the infirmary while repeatedly cursing under his breath as he seemed to panic, apparently not knowing what to do.

Momoi immediately snapped out of her trance and she dashed towards the teenager, gently gripping the unnamed teen's shoulder and catching his attention. "Let me help; as it is, it might take some time before the real school nurse arrives."

The guy looked positively doubtful of her but when he saw Aomine who stood behind her gesturing to let her do what she wants, he reluctantly stepped back and let the girl take over.

Satsuki browsed through the same desk that had the sealed bottles of water before opening the drawers and grabbing a white towel. She took the bottle from the raven-haired teenager's grasp and opened it quickly before rushing past Aomine to get towards another desk that had a metal bowl. She unhesitatingly poured the water on the container and dabbed the white towel inside it before heading back to the ill blue-haired teen sitting on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry," Aomine nonchalantly said to the raven haired teenager. "She knows what she's doing."

The teen smirked, though it was tense. "She looks like she's used to it. Are her parents into medicine or something?"

"Nah, back when we were kids, I used to get into trouble and she always had to look after me," the dark skinned teenager clarified. "She got used to it, I guess."

"I can see how," he agreed as he looked at Aomine's knuckles and dirtied uniform.

"Shut up. I planned on taking a short nap and then they ruined it."

"Sounds like something that the protagonist of a shounen manga would say. Don't tell me you actually beat them up because they were bullying someone?" he snorted.

"…I _didn't_."

The other teen stared at him.

"…Wait, _seriously_? Despite you looking like some wild _ganguro_, you actually have a good heart!"

The dark blue-haired teen looked absolutely affronted when he said that. "You fu—"

"Um, your friend is alright for now," Satsuki suddenly said to keep her childhood friend from losing his temper. (Though she did find their conversation amusing…) "I'm sorry if I suddenly did that; you looked like you were having a hard time so…"

The grey-eyed teenager grinned happily and shook her apology off with a laugh. "Ah, don't worry. I should actually be thanking you because I really didn't know what I should do."

He offered his hand. "I'm Kaz-err, Kuroko Takao; I recently moved in Tokyo just as of yesterday."

Satsuki warmly shook his hand. "I'm Satsuki Momoi and this _ganguro_," she failed to suppress the giggle that was bubbling up her throat. "-is Aomine Daiki. He's my childhood friend."

"I am **_not_** a _ganguro_, dammit!" Aomine exclaimed. "And Satsuki, weren't you supposed to treat my wounds?"

"And just a few minutes ago you were-"

"Just hurry up already!"

Satsuki smiled.


	10. Chapter 9: Lucidity

**A/N: **Thank you for your suggestions! Here's an update as a thanks!

**Chapter Nine: Lucidity **

When Kuroko had finally opened his eyes, he had felt a wave of inexplicable clarity wash over his head.

Perhaps having a few moments of rest had given his head a chance to cope with everything or perhaps now that the headache has subsided, he could think better, but either way, he found his current predicament a lot more reasonable compared to how he had regarded it this morning.

For a start, Kuroko knew his limits and his capabilities. He knew that he was basically invulnerable when it comes to harmful diseases and illnesses, and he _knew_ that the people from _that place_ ensured to develop countermeasures to prevent poisoning and infliction of damage within (or outside) his body. He assumed that the research facility had attempted to make him just as impenetrable when it comes to defense as he is in offense and intellects.

And so, contrary to his prior belief, it wasn't the pain that overwhelmed him; it was the unfamiliarity. It was what had incurred and caused his disoriented state for he knew that though he was completely alien to the aspects of vulnerability and weaknesses – given the circumstances -, _pain_ wasn't something foreign to him.

Secondly, he had thought that it was safe to assume that the reason why he was having a hard time manipulating his physical – not to mention _inborn_ – propensities and tendencies was because of the 'headache' which pretty much hindered his ability to control himself properly. The sign had shown itself the day he had unconsciously crushed a glass within his grasp. (-which, I would like to add, had happened literally 4 chapters ago...)

Thirdly- well, this one, he was slightly unsure about. He had thought that the headache might be an aftereffect of suppressing his real potential down to the point where not a single hint of it could be detected- be it physically or mentally, but then again, if that was the case, he would be having great trouble dealing with his situation. It meant that he would have to keep experiencing and suffering through this at a daily basis.

Of course, that didn't mean that Kuroko was choosing that choice just because that's the only choice he had. He also had the option to exploit his inhumane abilities, but he chose not to because Alexandra had made it a point to never rely on them. She believed that if he used it too much, the government might use what was left of the research facility (_there was a 50/50 chance of it happening, given the amount of time ever since the event_) to track him down and get their hands on him to manipulate him and his strength. As of now, that was what Kuroko was trying to avoid at all costs: To be found and to be noticed. The fact that someone – Kazunari Takao, to be precise – had the ability to see him had posed a great threat towards his safety because that particular characteristic of Takao's which naturally opposes his ability to hide away could be used against him at any given time. It was due to this mentality that he held Takao at a certain level of distrust because even if the raven-haired teenager insisted on friendship, it would be near impossible; especially not with his inborn instinct of pushing others away when they get too close.

Hell, not even Alexandra made it pass through his barrier. (_She might have, however, if she hadn't…_)

Anyway, pushing all these thoughts at the back of his mind, Kuroko focused on his current condition instead.

He could make out what had probably happened when he fell unconscious in the middle of their conversation, recalling the way how Takao had literally dragged him away from the classroom to briefly visit the school nurse in order to verify his condition. They were searching for the school nurse, if he remembered correctly, before the headache suddenly acted up. What followed afterwards probably involved putting him on one of the hospital beds within the room.

"I should thank Takao-kun later," he muttered absentmindedly. Though he_ did_ admit that he doesn't trust Takao, it doesn't hurt to be polite, right?

By the way, speaking of Takao… where was he?

Kuroko gingerly pushed himself upright to get a better grasp of his situation - and maybe to find Takao so that he could thank him - when he suddenly felt something wet fall on his lap. Slightly startled, he looked down and realized that it was a white, soaked towel. (Someone must have placed that on his head, then?) He folded the white towel and neatly placed it on the wooden desk fixated beside the hospital bed that he was currently sitting on, before deciding to stand up and head back to the classroom to make sure that no one had taken note of his disappearance, no matter how unlikely it was.

He slowly stood up and adjusted his school uniform before pushing his way through the white curtain that separates him from the rest of the room.

Momentarily glancing at his sweaty palms, he considered the idea of stopping by the restroom before completely heading towards the classroom.

**OoOoOoO**

"…He's gone." Takao muttered with a large, strained grin on his face as he pushed the curtain to the side, his gaze falling on the unoccupied hospital bed where a certain blue-haired teen was resting on just a few moments ago.

He had gone around to try and look for the school nurse, intending to question the person's reason for his/her irresponsibility because he had nothing better to do than watch over Kuroko, and now that he's back… Kuroko was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong, Takao-kun?" Momoi asked from behind him as Aomine stood behind her, lazily yawning into his hand.

Takao looked at them, his eyes wide and tone urgent.

"I need your help."

**OoOoOoO**

It was break time by the time Kuroko had gone out of the Infirmary and he had guessed that perhaps he hadn't slept as long as he had originally thought.

Students loitered around the hallways with their friends and some larger groups of students chose to head towards the cafeteria to buy their food. Some other students preferred to stay inside their classroom and Kuroko noticed that most of the students chose to that. The blue-haired teen inwardly wondered if it had something to do with some students taking scholarship and the school's high standards.

Kuroko walked at a leisure pace – not too hurried yet not too slow –, his body instinctively and unconsciously avoiding any type of physical collisions against another student. He had happened to make this mistake by the gate of the school and his headache was partly to blame for it but now that he was perfectly awake, he had told himself that making the same mistake should be evaded.

When the blue-haired teen finally reached the restroom, he let out a grateful sigh. It was truly a relief that he hadn't bumped into anybody at all.

He quickly opened the door and headed for the sink, intending to wash his hands and face because he did feel slightly sweaty (which, unknown to Kuroko, had been caused by the onslaught of pain he had gone through moments ago) for whatever reason there may be. The blue-haired teen was just about to begin when a blond-haired teenager suddenly entered the restroom with a panicked expression on his face, breathing heavily as if something utterly frightening had come to chase him from the depths of hell.

Kuroko chose not to speak of what he had just witnessed as he continued to wash his hands, even as the blond proceeded to do his business at a nearby stall.

**TBC.**


	11. Author's note: Editing-in-Progress

**A/N: Aye, aye, don't worry! I'm not stopping this story; I'm just here to tell ya that I'm editing its contents. So it might take some time until the next chapter comes out... Anyway, I'll try to speed the process up!**

**See ya!**


End file.
